The purpose of this project is to develop a standardized visual acuity measuring box which could be used in each of the 15 Diabetic Retinopathy Study clinics. This device could also aid in standardizing visual acuity measurements in other single or multiclinic trials. This system will assure uniform and constant illumination across the chart, and make it convenient to carry out the visual acuity examinations according to a standard protocol.